Banora
Banora Village is a town in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- and home to many secrets. It is the only location of which Banora apples grow because of the village's rich soil, as in the area Lifestream runs near the surface. Banora is located on the Mideel continent, as evidenced by the Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII Ultimania. The cans of apple juice are spotted throughout the game; a few cans are locked within a room within the Shinra Mansion. Dr. Hollander also wears a shirt with the Banora White Apple Juice logo. Story Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewley grew up in Banora and were best friends despite the differences between their families. Genesis's family was rich because they were the landlords of Banora, while Angeal's family was poor. The Banora White apples grew on their respective trees in the orchard, which formed a pathway up to the village's main residential area. The largest tree was noted to grow just outside Genesis's house, said to produce the tastiest apples in Banora. As a child, Genesis won a competition for the idea of Banora White Apple Juice that would become a trademark for Banora. Due to the mysteries of the apple, it was dubbed by the people of Banora the "Dumbapple". During Crisis Core Zack Fair and Tseng are sent to Banora Village to find Genesis's parents to see if their son has contacted them. They find the village quiet, and discover that Genesis has killed his adoptive parents. Genesis had moved into a warehouse on the edge of town where he would stay and experiment with his clones as well as use Banora as his stronghold. Soon after, Angeal's mother and the only remaining villager in town, Gillian Hewley, kills herself, and Zack is led to believe that Angeal murdered her. Zack defeats the Bahamut Genesis summons, and Shinra Electric Power Company bombs the village to cover up any trace of Genesis's clone army. Zack would not return to Banora until they trace Genesis back to it at the game's end. Ever since Shinra had destroyed the village, it was left in ruin. However, it had opened up passageways to the Banora Underground. One of the passageways lead to an underground chamber where a tall tree holds an enormous Materia called the "Goddess Materia". This Materia disappears after Genesis merges with it and the Lifestream to become Genesis Avatar. Once he is defeated in both Genesis Avatar and his pre-degradation form, Zack takes him out of the underground chamber and places him on the village outskirts with Lazard and Cloud Strife under a Banora Apple Tree. Zack gets a dumbapple for Genesis, Cloud, and himself, Lazard returns to the Lifestream, and the Angeal copy does the same soon after leaving behind a letter written by Aerith. After Zack and Cloud return to Midgar Genesis is left under the tree, unconscious. A Shinra helicopter arrives and out comes two people dressed in 1st Class SOLDIER uniforms, but wearing the Deepground emblem on their belts. These two are Weiss and Nero, who take Genesis's body, and leave Banora. Enemy formations Gallery Trivia *Banora was a playable scenario in the Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Demo playable at Jump Festa in 2006. In the demo's climax Zack fights Ifrit, a boss which is not fought in the final game. Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Locations Category:Towns